TheBoyWHoLived
by kash30032000
Summary: Lily Potter is out when Voldemort comes to attack. How will having Snape as Harry's father change the way he attends Hogwarts. First part to a eight part story.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One 

The Way It's Suppose To Be

It was a morning that every child in Godric's Hollow looked forward to. It wasn't Christmas or New Years, but a day to put on fun costumes and eat candy until their stomachs burst. It was October 31st 1981 and the streets were packed with people buying candy, costumes, or eggs.

Today was a normal day for the Potters'. They were trapped inside of a house because some madman is out to get their one-year-old son.

Lily Potter didn't mind it much because she was allowed to go outside to do a bit of shopping, but her husband, James, was bored with the whole idea of being locked away in a house. Especially on a night that he could have went with his friends to pull pranks on innocent residents.

"I know you want to go out with your friends," said Lily when James told his view on being locked in a house. "But Dumbledore said that you are not to leave the house."

"I know what Dumbledore said," said James irratibly. "I just need to get out for a bit. And so does Harry," he added.

Lily looked up from the laundry she was folding and narrowed her eyes at her husband.

"You know that Harry is in danger and he's—"

"—not suppose to leave the house," he finished. "He's one years old for crying out loud. He needs a social life, Lil."

"I know what you're saying, but until You-know-who is finished. . ." she let her sentence hang, then turned her attention back to her laundry.

James knew that he had not succeeded in talking his wife into letting him go trick or treat with his friends. Recognizing defeat, he left the kitchen and went to go check on his son, who was playing with his teddy bear in the living room.

Harry looked up from his toy when his father entered the room. He noticed his father looked upset about something and thought that he should try to cheer him up.

Harry stood up and slowly walked over to his dad and held his teddy bear out to him.

James thought that that was the cutest thing he ever saw. He picked his son up and sat him in his lap. Harry looked at him with bright emerald eyes.

"You may not know this," James said to his son. "But today is Halloween. Today was supposed to be the day that you dress up as a pumpkin and me as a vampire. We were supposed to go trick or treat and get all types of candy. Then the guys would have come over. Moony would have raided our candy for chocolate products. Wormtail would have danced for candy. And Padfoot. . .he would have thrown eggs at Wormtail for dancing."

Harry laughed. James was pretty sure that his son had no idea what he was talking about. Then again, Harry was pretty smart for someone his age.

James got a mental picture of Sirius throwing eggs at Peter and laughed himself.

"What's so funny?" asked Lily, as she walked in the room wearing a cloak.

"Just thinking," answered James. "Where're you going?"

"Going to the store to pick up a few things. You want anything while I'm out?"

"Can you get one of those pumpkin buckets, a pumpkin costume, and some Halloween candy?"

Lily gave a quizzical look, "You're not thinking of going out, are you?"

"No, I just figured maybe we'd do our own Halloween."

Lily considered James for a moment before saying, "Alright, I'll be back in a hour or so."

As soon as the front door closed, James turned his attention back towards his son.

"Don't worry, Harry. I won't let a psycho ruin Halloween for you."

Author's Note: This is the first of an eight-part story. Please read and review and tell me what you think. Snape appears in the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

On To Shopping

One day. . .two days. . .three days. . .four days. . .four days with no sleep. Nothing funny about that.

Severus Snape has been having trouble sleeping the last few days. His dreams had been plagued with thoughts of Lily Potter's death. Lily Potter's death. Who would want to harm such a sweet person?

Snape, for what felt like the fiftieth time, rose out of bed like a morning zombie. He walked into the bathroom and over to the mirror. He looked at his reflection and noted the dark bags under his eyes, how pale his skin looked, and not to mention that he looked as if he shared a dormitory with Nicolas Flamel.

He looked over at the tub thinking that he'd take a bath, rather than a shower, before breakfast. Actually, he was afraid of getting in the tub all together. If he took a shower he might collapse and hit his head. If he took a bath he might fall asleep and drown in the water.

_To drown or not to drown? That is the question_, he thought. In the end, he decided to take a bath, but not fill the tub so much that he could put his face in the water.

After being cleansed and groom, Snape made his way into the kitchen to have his favorite breakfast: Cornflakes.

Snape search the cupboards. No Cornflakes, no Frosted Flakes, no Honey Bunches of Oats, no Fruity Pebbles, no nothing.

Snape headed over to the fridge deciding to have a large stack of pancakes with maple syrup. He opened the fridge and saw that the only thing he had in there was an opened box of Baking Soda.

_Okay_, thought Snape, _I'll go to the store later. Now I'll have some toast and oatmeal._

Snape looked at the top of his refridgerator and groaned. There was no bread. He went over to the pantry and opened it. There was oatmeal, but not enough to fill a rat.

Snape slammed the pantry door closed and looked around his kitchen. Where had all the food gone? Had he been so worried about Lily that he'd done nothing but eat? He looked down at his stomach. It looked as if he had not gained a pound.

_I guess I better go to the store now_, he thought. _I'll pick up some doughnuts while I'm out_.

Ten minutes later, Snape was heading out of the door. He glanced up and down the street before apparating to Godric's Hollow. He figured that Lily might be outside with her family and was hoping that he could get a glimpse of her.

He walked down the streets occasionally bumping into young children, being asked for candy, or someone begging for change. He ignored all of the pedestrians and continued on to the store.

It wasn't far. He walked for about five minutes when he came to a large, red-bricked building. It had a neon side ready 'Godric's Grocery'.

He walked inside. The store was enormous and had everything from Apples all the way to his favorite snack cakes: Zebra Cakes. Snazzy Jazz music was playing, which fit the store perfectly.

Snape looked around for a shopping cart and saw the customers, cashiers, butchers, and all sorts of other people dancing to the music as they shopped, worked, or talked. Even Snape was tapping his foot to the beat.

He spotted a shopping cart and danced his way across the floor. Even as he pushed the carts down the aisle he danced. He danced as he placed food in the cart.

He stopped at the breakfast aisle and started to load his cart with all of his favorite breakfast items: Cornflakes, Oatmeal, Jam, Cereal Bars, doughnuts, and grits.

He moved on to the next aisle. The song was very catchy that it lightened everyone's spirit. Snape sped his cart up and jumped on the back of it. He could hear people making up their own lyrics to the song as he glided down the aisles.

He began to sing his own lyrics:

_Ooh_

_I'm in the spotlight too_

_It's just me and you_

_Ooh ooh_

_I'm in the spotlight too_

_I'm in the spo-ot light_

_Oh, I'm in the spot light too, ooh_

_I'm in the spot li-i-i-ight too_

Snape cut across random corners singing the lyrics he had just made up. People over heard him and began to sing along with him.

He had just rounded another corner without looking where he was going.

". . .I'm in the spot li-i-i-ight t- look out!"

Snape didn't see her and he was going too fast to slow down. His shopping cart collided with Lily's. Lily fell face first into her cart while Snape went flying into the air and crashed into a shelf that held ladies personals.

A whole mountain of sanitary napkins fell onto Snape and he was buried underneath.

Lily immediately whipped out her wand and cried, "_Wingardium Leviosa_!"

The napkins floated into the air and with another flick of her wand, she neatly placed them back onto the shelf.

Snape stood up. He was speechless as he looked at Lily. She was just as beautiful as he remembered. Maybe even more.

"Sorry," said Lily, breaking Snape from his thoughts. "I didn't see you coming."

"No," said Snape. "I'm the one that should apologize. I should have been looking where I was going."

"True," she said breathlessly. Snape looked as handsome as she remembered. The only difference was that he looked ill. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah. Looking for me they were only sanitary napkins. Had we been in the can food aisle, I'd be a goner."

Lily laughed nervously.

"So," said Snape trying to strike up some conversation. "How have you been?"

"Fine. I'm fine. Harry's fine. James' fine. In fact, I was just doing a little weekly shopping," she rambled. "You know how it is? Running out of tissue, toothpaste, deodorant, food. Stuff like that."

Snape nodded. He wasn't really listening to her. He was lost in her eyes. Her bright emerald green eyes. He noticed that he was staring at her and quickly looked away.

This was the first time he noticed that all of their groceries were on the floor.

Lily noticed too.

"We better pick this up before someone slips."

They began to pick up their items, Lily muttering a song as she worked.

Snape caught words like _spotlight _and _too_. She had heard the song.

Snape froze.

"You heard me singing?" he asked. He felt his face going red.

"Yes," she answered. "I thought they were very catchy lyrics. Made it up yourself?"

Snape nodded. Lily smiled and began to sing out loud.

Lily thought that his song was catchy. She actually liked his song. More important she was speaking to him as if they never stopped being friends.

"What's wrong?" she asked when she noticed he wasn't repacking his cart.

"Err. . ." he shook his head then continued working.

When they had finished, they started walking towards the checkout line. More like danced to the checkout line.

After another ten minutes, they were outside. It was time for Lily to return to her family and Snape to go home alone.

Snape nodded at her and turned in the opposite direction. He had only gone about ten steps when Lily called out.

"See you, Sev."

Snape turned around and saw her waving. He waved back and began to walk a few more steps. He then turned around again.

"Hey, Lily," he called out, acting on a sudden impulse.

She walked back to him.

"Yeah?"

He hesitated. "How would you err, like to go out to dinner with me?"

Lily blinked at him.

"N-never mind," he stammered. "You might wanna get back to your family," he swallowed. "Sorry, I asked."

He turned around and began to walk away when he felt a hand on his arm. He turned around and saw Lily smiling back at him.

"I'd love to have dinner with you, Severus," she whispered.

Snape nodded, then said, "I'll meet you at the Leaky Cauldron at seven."

She nodded and started towards home. Snape watched her until she disappeared behind a set of buildings.

He had a date with his Hogwarts sweetheart. Today was the best day of his life.

He smiled at the thought of Lily in a fancy dress coming to dine with him. He thought, perhaps, that he should wear something fancy too.

Author's Note: I had a lot of fun with this chapter. The thought of Snape dancing and singing. This chapter reflected the spirit that I was in. I had two good days straight.

The song about being in the spotlight was a song I made up when I was a kid. I got the beat off the game Streets of Rage 2. You know, the one on Genesis? Some of you might not remember. Anyway, please read and review.

Who wants to see Lily and Snape date? Me.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

Great Night of Terrible Destruction

"Hey, Lil," greeted James when the door open. James was standing in a chair hanging paper spider webs on the ceiling. "Did you remember the candy?"

Lily rolled her eyes at her immature husband. He was too old to be this excited over Halloween. She decided to cut him some not to cut him any slack. It wasn't like he was completely alone.

Lily strolled past the chair, bumping it a little so that it wobbled and James lost his balance.

"Don't you think you're too old to be this excited about Halloween?" she said irratibly, placing her grocery bags on the counter in the kitchen.

"Of course not," he responded rummaging through the bags looking for candy. "You have to be forty-five to stop liking Halloween."

Lily rolled her eyes. According to James, you had to be forty-five to stop doing everything.

She looked around the kitchen and noticed, for the first time, that it was clean. Too clean.

"Where's Harry?"

"I put him down for his nap," he answered as he pulled out a large slab of chocolate. "What the hell am I suppose to do with this?"

"It's candy," she exasperated. "You eat it. Why is Harry sleeping at ten thirty in the morning?"

James ignored her question, he was still complaining about the candy. "Harry can't eat this. Do you know what happens if a baby eats two pounds of chocolate?"

"Then don't give it all to him at once."

"What am I suppose to do with it after I open it. It's not M&M's. It's going to melt."

"It was the only chocolate they had. Halloween is tonight, they sold out of everything else." James went back to digging in the bag for more candy. Lily took this opportunity to ask about Harry. "Why did you put him to sleep so early?"

"What? Oh. . .he was a little fussy."

"Why didn't calm him down?" she cried. "What, he's suppose to stay up half the night because his father didn't have enough common sense to calm him down?"

James looked up in shock. Lily looked very angry. What was happening? She never spoke to him in that way, not to mention, look that angry. Not since they were both at Hogwarts.

"What's the matter with you?" he asked her. "The kid was crying like he was in pain about something. I checked his diaper, tried to feed him his bottle, and he had no fever or other injuries."

Lily's expression softened. What was she thinking? How could she yell at James when he was clearly trying his best? She never understood how stressful it was to not leave the house. According to Dumbledore, someone made sure that she was safe. She could leave whenever she wanted.

She looked up and her husband and saw that he was concerned for her.

"I'm alright," she said. "I'm sorry, James. It's just that I'm worried for you and Harry. What if You-Know-Who comes and he. . .he. . ."

James grabbed Lily's hands, held them firmly in his, and looked into her eyes.

"Everything's going to be fine," he said in a soft voice. "The only way Vol- sorry, You-Know-Who is going to get to us is if he knows where we're hiding."

"But—"

"I know Peter. He's one of my best friends. I know he's not exactly the bravest person I know, but he would walk on hot coals rather than betray us."

James smiled encouragingly. Lily smiled as well, then hugged her husband. The man she loved so much that it hurts.

Lily sat in the living room folding laundry and thinking about how to tell James she had a date with Snape.

As she thought, questions popped into her head. Was she doing the right thing going out with Snape? Is she cheating on James? Should she stand Snape up? What were her feelings towards Snape? What were her feelings towards James?

Lily knew it was the wrong for her to go out with Snape while she was married to James, but she felt it was the right thing to do to go out with Snape. Snape was a good person at heart no matter what anyone said. As for her feelings toward him, she didn't know.

On the other hand, James married her. James wasn't her first choice of husbands. He wasn't even a choice until she started dating him. Then why did she marry him? And why was she still with him? Was it because of Harry? Did she want Harry to live with his biological father? That wasn't the answer.

Lily was so deep in her thoughts that it took her a minute to realize that Harry was crying.

She folded her last piece of laundry and placed it in the basket before going to check on her son.

When she reached Harry's room, the sight she saw tore at her heart. James was sitting in a rocking chair, rocking his son, and whispering words of encouragement.

As the baby began to quiet down, she felt guiltier.

By a quarter to six, Lily was already ready. She was dressed in a blue jeans, a dressy black shirt, and a pair of black, heeled boots.

James entered the room and noticed how beautiful she looked.

"Look at you," he said. "All dressed up with no where to go." He frowned. The only time that Lily dressed up was during formal dinners. "Wait. Where're going?"

Lily was afraid of that question. She looked down at her hands trying to choose the right words.

She took a deep breath and forced herself to look into her husband's eyes. Honesty was the best policy. "You know how I went to the store today?"

"Yeah?"

"Today I ran into an old friend," she hesitated. "I ran into Severus."

"Severus?" asked James, confused. "Severus wh—Snivellus?"

"His name is Severus," she snapped.

She watched as James took a deep breath. "Okay," he began. "So you saw Snape when you went to the store. That still doesn't explain where you're going and why you're dressed up."

Lily licked her lips. "He invited me out to dinner."

"WHAT!? And you're actually going? How could you cheat on me? How could you cheat on me with Snape? And worst than that, how could you cheat on me with Snape and tell me about it? It would have been less painful if I found out from somebody else."

"I'm sorry, James," she said with tears in her eyes. "I don't want to go, but I want to go."

"That doesn't make a lick of sense," he yelled.

"I'm sorry. Please stop yelling. It's just that. . .I've always wondered what would happened if I married Severus."

"You'd look like a fool. That's what!"

He stormed out of the room.

"James, wait!" she said, rushing after him.

"Just go!"

"James. . ."

It was going on seven thirty. Where was Lily? Did she decide not to show up?

Snape was standing in front of the Leaky Cauldron in a fresh black suit, holding a bunch of roses. He looked up and down the street. There was no sign of Lily.

He then heard a loud "_Crack_". The sound of someone apparating. He looked across the street and watched as Lily walked across the street to him. When she approached he gave her the flowers.

"Thanks," she said excepting them. "Sorry I'm late."

"That's alright," he replied. "Shall we go in?"

She nodded and they walked in the inn arm in arm.

It wasn't the best place for a date, but it was cleaner than the Hogshead and much less of a crowd than the Three Broomsticks.

They walked to a small table that was close to a man who sat alone drinking fire whiskey, but they were away from the bar.

Snape offered Lily a seat before taking one himself. They both picked up their menus and began to examine them.

A young waitress made her way over to them.

"May I take your order?" she asked, eying Snape like he was eye candy.

"Yes," answered Lily. "I'll have the chicken soup and a cup of tea."

"Excellent choice. And your handsome friend?"

"I'll have the same thing."

The waitress took their menus and went off to place the orders.

"Bitch," Snape muttered under his breath.

"Hmm?"

"Oh, I said nice witch," he lied. "So, house Harry?"

"He's doing better."

"Better? What, he was ill?"

"Well, not exactly. I couldn't find any symptoms of an illness, but he seems to cry a lot."

The waitress brought over their orders and left to take orders at another table.

Snape took a sip of tea.

"He doesn't cry a lot, does he?"

Lily racked her brains. She couldn't remember Harry crying that much. The only time he cried was when he was sick.

"No, he doesn't," she answered. She then stood up. "Excuse me. I need to use the ladies room."

Snape watched as she left. He continued to eat his food when the man behind him spoke.

"Dating a mudblood," said the man. "Pathetic."

Snape turned around and glared at the man. "Who're you calling pathetic?"

The man turned around and Snape recognized him as a fellow Death Eater.

"Hello, Snape. Making your move on the mudblood? Thinking of marrying her when her family die tonight?"

"What are you talking about, Greyback?"

"Tonight's Halloween, isn't it?"

"What does that childish day have anything to—" he broke off. He suddenly remembered the events that were going to occur later today.

Snape looked at his watch. Any minute now.

Lily came back and saw that Snape looked agitated and worried about something.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he said as he threw money down on the table. "We gotta go."

He grabbed Lily by the arm and disapparated out of the bar.

They appeared on a cliff in Godric's Hollow that overlooked the town.

"Wow," exclaimed Lily. "It's so. . ."

Lily stopped her sentence when there was a big explosion that shook the whole town.

Her stomach contracted with fear as she looked towards her house.

She couldn't believe what she saw.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

The Boy Who Lived

"Come on," said Snape tugging at Lily's arm. "We have to move."

Lily was so devastated. Her house was in ruins and worse than that, her family was inside. Lily hoped with all of her heart that her husband and son had escaped from the house.

She couldn't bare the thought of her family dying. Especially, when fighting with James was the last thing she did. She had left the house without so much of andI love you'. And Harry. She had not seen Harry at all.

She was half aware that Snape was practically dragging her down the cliff and towards her house.

They didn't hesitate and went in through the front door. The house was in ruins. The part of the white walls had turned black and there was a large hole in the roof.

Lily looked up and she could see her son's bedroom. They looked around. There was no sign of Voldemort or any other Death Eaters.

Snape didn't want to leave Lily's side, but he wanted to check out the house to make sure that there was no item inside that could do further damage. Voldemort had been talking about placing a bomb in the premises after he had finished his business.

Lily moved from Snape's side and began to make her way upstairs. She moved quietly in the halls and approached Harry's room.

The door had been blown off of the hinges and she knew that this had to be the work of the Dark Lord.

She walked into the room and saw a big hole in the floor. She looked down and could see Snape examining every inch of the room. She didn't say anything to him. She feared that he would take her away from the house before she could see her family.

She took a step in the room and gasped. On the other side of the hole spread eagle on his back, his glasses laid lopsided on his face.

Lily looked around the room for an everyday object that would help her cross. She finally located Harry's dresser, which she levitated and laid it across the hole creating a bridge.

She crossed the dresser and ran over to her husband. She knelt down beside him and lifted him into her lap. She straightened the glasses on his face and wiped a trickle of blood from the corner of his mouth. She held him as tears silently poured down her face.

She looked around the room. There was no sign of Harry. His crib was covered in rubble. Had Voldemort kidnapped her son after murdering Harry?

"Lily?" said Snape entering the room. "Lily, we've got to get out of here. There are several bombs in your house and they could explode any minute."

"I can't leave, Severus," she cried. "They're dead. My family is d-dead."

"I know," said Harry slowly making his way to Lily. "And I'm really sorry. We have to go." But Lily made no attempt to move. "Lily, we—"

There was a loud explosion that shook the whole house. James fell from Lily's arms, into the hole, and out of sight.

Snape walked over to Lily and lifted her onto her feet. He pushed Lily toward the dresser and she slowly made her way across. Snape was about to cross when he heard a faint cry.

He turned around, but no one was there. He took another step and he heard it again.

"Snape!" Lily suddenly shouted. "Snape, it's my baby! It's Harry!" she said pointing at the crib.

Snape turned to where she was pointing and saw a tiny hand moving. He rushed over to the crib and threw the rubble off of the baby.

Harry's forehead was bleeding terribly, but that did not stop Snape from picking him up and holding him close to his chest.

There was another explosion causing flames to erupt from the floor below. They had to get out of the house!

Snape turned and ran across the dresser towards the door, Lily following behind him. They reach the bottom of the stairs and saw that the living room was on fire. There was nowhere to go, flames were roaring everywhere.

"What are we going to do?" Lily asked, choking.

Snape could hear Harry also choking and knew that the smoke wasn't good for the young child. He took the tie from around his neck and tied it around the child's nose and mouth.

He pulled out his wand and indicated that Lily should do the same thing.

They both turned towards the front door.

"Water charms on my command," he said. "Go!"

They both raised their wands at the front door and yelled, "_Aguamenti_!" Jets of water shot out of there wands and the flames in front of the door slowly began to flicker away.

Once they had disappeared completely, they ran through. The moment their feet touched concrete, Snape grabbed Lily's arm and apparated away from the burning house.

A few hours later, Lily stepped out of the steaming bathroom, a towel wrapped around her body. She entered Snape's bedroom and saw him sitting on the bed next to a sleeping Harry.

Lily quietly sat down in a chair and began to comb her wet hair.

"Are you okay?" asked Snape.

Lily nodded not able to speak. She was still overcome with grief over her husband.

Snape got off of the bed and went to go kneel in front of her. She stops combing her hair and looked into his eyes.

"It's just hurts so much," she said in a shaky voice. "I just never imagined that him telling me to leave is the last words he said to me."

"I know it hurts to lose someone you love," he said. "But I'm sure that James would want you to go on with your life. Besides, you have a son you have to raise. He needs you now more than ever."

Lily got on her feet and walked over to her son. She pushed his hair away from his forehead to reveal a lightening bolt shape cut.

She turned towards Snape. "**We **have a child to raise. I can't do it alone. I need your help."

Snape moved over next to Lily.

"And I'll be there to give it."

Lily smiled and picked up her son. Her smile then turned into a frown.

"What do you think happened to You-Know-Who?"

"According to Dumbledore, he vanished after attacking Harry. For some reason he couldn't kill the boy."

"That's good," said Lily. "He'll be famous for what he did. Famous for something he won't be able to remember," she raised Harry up to the light as if he was some future king. "They'll all call him 'The Boy Who Lived'."

Author's note: That's the end of the first story. The next story will start of nine years and a few odd months later. Please read and review.


End file.
